Holy Palmers' Kiss
by Girls.Named.Sydney.Problems
Summary: Title taken from Romeo Juliet: "Palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss". This is a collection of one-shots with Ezra and Aria engaging in sexy times. AU. OC. Don't like, don't read. Some chapters are reposts from an old story I deleted. Others are brand new! Read to find out which ones are which! Don't forget to read and review! I own nothing.
1. Chapter 1

**I decided to go back to just one collection of smutty one-shots. Sorry for my lack of updates, but my mum just had major surgery and I need to be there for her 24/7. She can't walk or drive for the next month. I am so sorry if my updates have been slow, but I really need to help my mom right now. I am going to do my best to update one story once a week. I love you all and thank you for all your support. Don't forget to follow me on twitter GrlsNamedSydney!**

This weekend would be spent in Ezra's apartment, per rules of the bet I lost.

"When we get to the room, I want you to go into the bathroom, take off all your clothes, and wait there until I come and get you. Do you understand?"

"Yes," I say, looking at his flawless face. "I promised I would do whatever you want this weekend and I am going to keep that promise."

He opens the door and I walk in. I take a quick look at the room. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary or out of place. It was the same apartment I had seen week after week. There is still a door to the bedroom and one to the bathroom, as well as a door from the bathroom into the bedroom. "This will work rather nicely," I think to myself.

Obediently, I head straight for the bathroom. I smile as I the door closes behind me. This is going to be a very interesting weekend...

While I'm locked in the bathroom, Ezra grabs a small bag and carries it to the bedroom. The bag contains certain...items...that he'll need easy access to while we play. He removes the items one at a time and sets them up on the bed and nightstand. He chooses one item from the bed and head for the bathroom.

"Are you ready for me?" he asks, calling to me through the door. I reply that I am.

"Face away from the door and step close to the wall in front of you. Now close your eyes." I open the door. My back is towards him and I feel his eyes roaming my body. He takes a moment to worship it. I feel him behind me. He slowly places a scarf over my eyes and tie it around my head, blacking out my vision. I feel him slide his hands over my shoulders and down my arms, his palms just grazing my breasts. I know he can feel me shaking under his touch. Ezra's hands find my waist and I slowly turn towards him, kissing his lips. Reassuring me.

He guides me into the bedroom and lays me down on my back in the middle of the bed. He begins to kiss my lips, my neck, and down my shoulder. He traces my arm from shoulder to wrist, then - taking hold of my wrist - he moves my arm above my head. I feel cloth of some type as it tightens around my wrist. I realize then that I'm to be bound while this proceeds.

Ezra reaches across me, tying my other wrist in place. My breathing changes as I become more excited. His head lowers from my wrist to my chest as Ezra begins to kiss and lick just above my breasts, teasing me a little, running his tongue around my nipple but not touching it. He continues his way down my body, across my ribs and over my belly, pausing briefly at my belly button, eliciting a satisfying moan from my lips.

His hands spread my legs and he kisses his way down the outside of my left leg, down my thigh, and over my shin. Again I feel cloth as he wraps my ankle, easing my leg even further toward the corner of the bed. I feel him move between my legs and I begin to arch my back, inviting him to take me. Instead, he takes my right ankle, securing it in the same manner as the left.

I am now naked, spread-eagle, on my back and tied to my bed. I feel free. And horny.

Ezra kissed the inside of my ankle, working his way up my leg and teasing me with his tongue. He stops just below my soaking pussy and my sigh of desire tells him exactly what I want. He uses his thumbs to part my lips. I'm dripping wet and the heat from my body is radiating off my skin in waves. I moan as his tongue touches my outer lips, sliding up the length of one and down the other. As his tongue finishes its circle, he pushes it deep into my cunt. I arch my back, writhing under his touch. I want to grab his head but the restraints keep me from moving. His tongue moves from my pussy to my clit and he slides two fingers into my tight hole, turning them as they slide in up to the knuckles. He traps my clit between his lips and flicks his tongue across it. He can surely feel my pussy clamping down on his fingers as he adds a third one, sliding them all the way out only to sink them back in - always knuckle-deep.

Suddenly, I feel him withdraw a finger from my hot, wet pussy and slowly press it into my tight ass. I cry out in pleasure as his fingers slide in & out of both my pussy and ass. The pace of his thrust intensifies. My moaning gets louder. He can tell I want to move with the motion of his fingers, but I can't. I lift my hips to meet his hand with every thrust. His other hand moved up my body to caress my breast, gently pinching my hard nipple.

Ezra pulls his fingers out to the tips, and as they slide back in I realize there's now more than one finger in my ass. He pushes his fingers into me as deep as he can, working my ass and pussy with his hand as his mouth continues its assault on my clit. My moaning has turned to gasps as I continue to struggle against the ties holding me in place. He can tell I'm going to cum... He continues to finger my pussy and ass through my orgasm but stops licking my clit so he can watch my face as my body tenses and I release a long gasp of pleasure.

As the last shudders of my pleasure pass, he slides his fingers from my body giving my clit one last lick, making my body quiver all over again. He kisses his way up my body and over my breasts before sliding his fingers, slick with my juices, into my mouth. I greedily suck them clean, relishing in the taste of my pussy.

I see the satisfied expression on his face as he watches me lap up the cum from his fingers. Once clean, he dives down for a kiss. His tongue pushes past my lips and aggressively massages my mouth, resulting with a moan erupting from my throat. We break our kiss, panting. "Did you like your little warm-up?" he asks.

"Warm-up?" I say with both excitement and wonder.

"Yes," he says with a little smile. "That was merely the first of many things I am planning to do with you… to you..." I feel him move to the side of the bed and retrieve something off the nightstand. I feel a cool plastic touch on my nipple and I realize Ezra has a toy of some sort. He slides it around my nipples watching them grow hard from the attention. I'm wondering what it is when it begins to vibrate slowly. He slides it down over my belly and between my legs, barely letting it touch my clit. I moan in pleasure. He can tell I want it pressed against my clit, so he continues to tease me with it. He traces my outer lips and works his way down to that sensitive area between my pussy and ass. Finally, he pushes the vibrating toy into my pussy. I feel it go completely inside and realize this is the little egg shaped vibrator I showed him at the sex shop a month ago. It's vibrating deep inside my pussy, a pleasant and not overwhelming feeling.

I feel his body shift and realize he is no longer on the bed.

"I hope you like your new toy," he says with a little laugh.

"It's on the lowest setting. I'll be back in a bit to play with you some more. By then your toy should be driving you crazy, and you should be ready for a good solid fucking. Oh, and I will expect you tell me how many times you came in my absence."

I hear him close the bedroom door behind him and sit in the living room listening to me moan and wondering how long he should make me wait…


	2. Chapter 2

**You guys are the best! Here is the follow up chapter for the first chapter! Let's shoot for 15 reviews this time guys! You are the best and thank you for all your continued support! I would like to remind you guys, before you continue reading, that this story is pure unadulterated smutty goodness. It is not for the faint of heart or the easily offended. The story is OC and AU at times so if you don't like that, LEAVE NOW. For those who are not offended, thank you. I love all my readers. Please leave a pretty little message for me in the form of a review!**

I had no idea how long I'd been tied to the bed. The vibrator inside me was driving me crazy and I'd already came 6 times. I was moaning uncontrollably and screaming naughty things at the door to get Ezra back in the room. I needed him to fuck me and fuck me good.

"Ohhhh Ezra! OHHH! I'm so fucking horny! Please! I need you to fuck me!" I scream at the door. I scream so much I became hoarse.

Finally, after what seems like ages, Ezra comes back it the room. He's completely naked, his 9 inch cock hanging between his legs. I feel wetness pool between my thighs as I watch him. He makes his way over to the dresser where he picks up another toy. I can see it is a plastic dildo about 12 inches long. I become nervous and aroused as Ezra comes closer to me with it. I'd blown him before, but he was the biggest I've ever had! I couldn't possibly deep throat 12 inches.

Ezra sits down on the bed next to me, places his hand on my clit, and begins to flick it.

"Ezra! Uhhhh! I can't take anymore! Please fuck me! Please! I've been so bad!" I moan. I can barely talk. I'm so hoarse from screaming and so horny from the vibrator that I can barely form words.

"Aria. You know the rules. You have to tell me how many times you cummed. How many?" his smooth voice asks.

"Ez..." my voice falters. His hand picks up speed flicking my clit and he starts to rub the dildo over my breasts.

"How many times?" he asks, more annoyed now.

"6! 6 times!" I manage to say.

"Good girl."

Ezra removes the vibrator from my soaked cunt. I sigh in relief. Maybe now he would fuck my brains out.

"Now Aria. You yelled some pretty dirty things at me earlier," he taunts. I roll my eyes back, knowing what he was doing. I was going to have to beg.

"Yes..." I whisper.

"Can you tell me what you are?"

"I'm such a dirty slut. Everyday, all I think about is you fucking me. I am so naughty! All I do is touch myself and think of you dominating me."

"But what do you want from me? I want to hear you say it," he whispers into my ear.

"Please. I need you to rip my pussy apart with you fat cock and fuck me into next week."

Before I can even finish, Ezra has driven the plastic dildo into my mouth and is forcing me to deep throat it. Salty tears run down my face as he drives it up and down my throat.

Before I know it, he thrusts what feels like a glass, ribbed dildo into my pussy. The penis-shaped tip of the glass dildo slides easily inside my pussy while Ezra is busy licking and sucking on my clit.

He keeps munching away at my clit and continues to thrust the glass dildo in and out of my sweet pussy. The three ribs wrapped around the shaft provided extra stimulation and drive me wild!

After about 10 minutes, Ezra has made me cum twice. He withdraws the glass from my abused cunt and lets me rest for a minute, while untying my wrists. I am panting heavily and trying to squeeze my thighs together to eliminate the throbbing between them.

Not a second after untying me, Ezra climbs on top of me in the 69 position and thrusts his cock into my mouth. I greedily suck his engorged member, glad to finally have flesh contact.

His tongue begins to caress between my legs, alternately thrusting inside me like a miniature cock, then playing with my swollen clit. He wasn't kidding when he said he licked a mean pussy.

Meanwhile, his steely rod felt so good sliding in and out of my mouth. My hands work in concert with my mouth and tongue, making sure this was an interlude he'd never forget. I cradle his balls in my hand. He sighs in pleasure against my cunt as I let my wet, warm mouth take him all the way in. I work my mouth back and forth as he continues to moan in pleasure into my pussy. The more he moans the deeper and harder I suck. Eventually he lifts his head from my twat and asks, "You love my hard cock in your mouth don't you?"

I moan "yes", but it am muffled do to the fact that I am giving head. He slams his dick harder into the back of my throat and cums. I want to taste all of him so I swallow every last drop. My pussy is wet and I want to feel him inside me. A moment later I feel his hand reach my pussy. He plays around with my pussy lips and then drives his finger deep into my cunt, in and out, all while still sucking me. My body is aching for him and the pleasure of his finger probing my pussy is almost too much to bear. He stops suddenly and gets off me.

I am still panting from the amazing oral when I feel his cock slowly, teasingly enter my body. I spread my legs wider to signal that I want more. He rips the ties from my ankles and pushes my knees up against my breasts so that he can get his cock even deeper into me. I moan as he slides in and out, harder and harder. The ecstasy is too much and I can't hold it anymore. I release my warm cum onto his hard cock.

"That's my naughty girl!" he says as he flips us over.

He is now lying naked and sweaty underneath me. He holds my ass tight as I work his cock slowly in and out of my soaked pussy. I speed up and can feel him getting harder, he is breathing hard now and gripping at the sheets.

"Oh my god, ride that hard cock babe!" he moans at me as I continue to work his long hard cock in and out of my pussy.

He pushes my chest back, and I am now riding him the way he loves the most, bare back style. His hands are squeezing my breasts tighter, pinching nipples as I ride him.

I continue to thrust myself on his cock, working it in and out, swirling my hips in a circular motion and taking it deeper and deeper, faster and faster. I can feel my pussy tightening and getting wetter around his cock. I am about to cum, but I hold it as long as I can, enjoying the pleasure I was giving both of us. He starts to twitch underneath me, and I can feel his warm cock throbbing and releasing his manhood into my wet pussy. I love the feel of him throbbing and can't hold my pleasure in anymore. I squirt my juices onto his warm, wet cock.

As soon as we are both finished cumming, I turn over to get on my hands and knees, so he can look at my ass. I bite my lip as he works his fingers into my ass. I start to push back, hoping he will give me just a little bit more anal pleasure. I feel my ass slowly open to the stimulation, and can feel Ezra enthusiastically licking my most private of areas. I look back between my legs and notice he is stroking his cock with his one free hand. The sight turns me on so much, I almost cum and have to take his hand away from my ass.

I look back at him with the most longing expression, and say in a sexy yet innocent voice, "Will you please play with my ass baby, show me how much you love it?" I was turning the tables and knew he didn't like it, but it didn't matter. At this point, his cock has taken control of his brain. These were clearly some of the last words he ever expected to hear from me. He reaches into the bedside table drawer and pulls out some lube, slowly pouring some right onto my asshole where he can see it. He is so turned on, his cock drips pre-cum without even being touched. I breathe in deep and relaxed as he begins rubbing my asshole, circling it and gently pressing on it with his slippery fingers. It is such a yummy sensation, and I begin to rub my clit slowly to make it even better. I am so horny, my ass is able to relax and he slowly slips a finger inside.

"Unnnnnh," I moan with pleasure, licking my lips at the feeling.

"Does that feel good?" he asks.

"Yes," I whimper, "Please keep going, it feels so good in my ass." I thought saying it would be good for mentally stimulating him, but to tell the truth it turns me on even more. I felt his finger work in and out of my butt, as I stimulate my g-spot each time it is all the way in. My clit pulses in pleasure as I slowly rub it. I can see us in the mirror across the room, my head down and ass in the air, with my very horny boyfriend teasing my behind. I thought about how naughty and kinky it is, like an adult video.

It is so hot, I have completely relaxed and am ready to take things a little bit further "Put another finger in baby," I growl as I squeeze my breast in the mirror. I can see him putting more lube on, and then I feel him carefully work a second finger inside. I am so horny, my ass quickly accommodates the new entry. "Ohhhhhhh," I coo as I feel it slide back inside. I cannot believe how much I am enjoying myself, never before has anal play felt this good.

Suddenly, Ezra pulls his fingers out of me, leaving an empty feeling in my core. He gets off the bed and pulls two more toys from the dresser.

"Where did you get those?" I ask with an expression of shock and glee. He tosses the butt plug up in the air a bit and holds the vibrator before returning to the bed with me.

"I did a little shopping this week," he evasively replies. He put the vibrator on low vibration and holds it against my clit. I begin to steadily moan. He continues the anal play to my ass from a few moments ago, sticking two fingers into my tight ass. I take control, sliding the vibrator inside my pussy to feel what it would feel like to have my butt and pussy full at the same time. It is one of the most exquisite sensations I have ever felt in my life.

Ezra pulls me out of my cloud of lust and tells me to close my eyes and lay on my stomach. I knew what was coming. I was incredibly nervous; here I was a girl who normally doesn't like sex toys or anal play, about to try both. I did not know what to expect. I feel my ass tickled by the plug.

The plug is a purple silicone one called a Ryder, with small to medium girth. At this point I am so turned on from the whole experience and the anticipation of what I am about to do. Ezra places the plug in my relaxed hand and orders me to impale myself

I get on my knees on the bed, and tell Ezra to jerk off while he watches. I breathe deep to relax and prepare myself for the new sensation. I can see myself in the mirror, lubing the plug and bringing it back towards my butt. Ez slowly jerks his cock, and I can see he is incredibly turned on by what he sees. It is just what I need to push me over the edge.

With the vibrator still going on my clit, I feel the soft slippery silicone at my butt hole, and I begin to softly press against it. Pure ecstasy runs through me as I feel the delicious stretch of the plug sliding in.

"Ahhhhhh," I moan in absolute pleasure, as the plug slowly works its way in. It feels so good, my ass swallowed it right to the base. It is one of the most delicious feelings I have ever experienced, the soft cushy object in my ass. I can see my boyfriend fixate upon me with desire.

"Do you like that baby?" I tease, as I rub the vibrator on my clit and rub the base of the plug, "do you like to see me play with my naughty ass?"

"It's so hot baby, I love it," He replies, in complete amazement.

I stand up and can feel the delicious toy inside my butt, each movement sends a wave of pleasure right through me. I walk over to my boyfriend and manipulate the tip of his cock, while he places his hand on the plug. He gently tugs it in and out, making me weak in the knees with bliss.

He kisses me deeply and passionately, and then lays me down on my back. I feel him remove the toy from my twat and slide his cock inside my pussy.

"It's so tight baby," he moans.

"That's because I have something in my naughty ass baby."

He begins to slowly slide in and out. Each stroke feels extraordinary. I can feel his cock rubbing against the toy in my ass, and the sensation of being full is overwhelming. I begin breathing heavily and moaning uncontrollably as he speeds up, pumping me faster and faster.

"Unnnnhhhhhhh," I whine, feeling his cock slide in and out of me as my ass tightens around the toy. "Ohhhhh baby rub my clit please, rub my clit." He starts rubbing as I squirm in total pleasure. I can see my reflection, legs in the air as my boyfriend fucks me and rubs my clit.

"Oh fuck…" He grunts, and I can tell he is going to come soon. He rubs faster and faster, and as his body rocks mine, I can feel the plug teasing the inside of my ass. I can't hold it any longer. Looking one last time in the mirror, I whisper into Ezra's ear, "I'm a hot kinky slut." Those words repeated throughout my mind as I begin to scream in pleasure. My clit and pussy pulse uncontrollably while the toy in my ass sends waves of pleasure throughout my body. My boyfriend pumps harder and harder until I feel his hot cum inside me right as I cum too. I become dizzy with pleasure, cumming and thinking about those words "I'm a hot kinky slut."

"Yes you are," Ezra says as he pulls out of my pussy. He pushes my back down and squishes my ass cheeks together, the butt plug still embedded in my asshole.

"UHHHHNNN!" I moan. I begin to say something when I feel a sharp blow to my ass. I gasp. I feel another blow and another blow, one after another.

"You make a noises you will be punished" he growls.

Gritting my teeth, he slaps his hand across my ass hard. The tears were now poring down my face, but my juices were also running from my pussy. I moan a little hoping he would not hear me. I wasn't so lucky.

"You moaned!" he yells, grabbing my hair toward him he turns me round on the bed makes me open my legs wide and inserts 3 ice cubes (from where he got them, I don't know) into my cunt. One with his tongue and 2 with his fingers. My body is shaking with the pain and excitement. He pushes me back on the bed for my next spank.

He reaches over my body and grabs my hair. I feel his body over mine as he bites the back of my neck, pulling my hair hard. He moves his mouth around my neck, lets me go and slaps me in the same place as before just has hard. I let out a whimper and silently curse myself.

He isn't pleased so I get 3 more ice cubes. He lifts me up by my hair grabs my leg to open them wide. Juices are running out of me, a mix of cum and the water from the last three ice cubes. He forces 2 straight in. The 3rd he puts in with is mouth and sucks it in and out. He then flips me over and pushes it into my mouth so I can taste my juices on it. My cunt is numb with the cold, but I am loving it all. My body is trembling with the orgasms I am having.

He pushes me back on my stomach and pulls the plug out of my ass while simultaneously thrusts his huge cock into my numb twat. I gasp. He moves in and out slow and firm, working it in not hard but slow.

I thought my head was going to explode with the orgasms and the pain inch by inch all in he moves. He begins to speed up as he rapes my pussy good and hard, the way I've wanted all night. His fingers find my nub and begin to message it. His dick going in and out as fast as he can, making me scream for him. He puts his other hand over my mouth and carries on. He pulls out of my pussy and makes me turn over. He swiftly pushes his cock in my ass. He fucks me hard, still rubbing my clit with his hand, and my cum running down my legs. I scream feeling my muscles throbbing inside, juices pouring from me as he fills my ass. He pulls his fingers away from my sore nub and came up to my face so he could put them up to my lips to make me lick all the cum off him.

He then gave me the longest kiss and collapsed next to me, breathing almost as heavily as me.

"I love you, Ezra..." I whisper, barely able to speak.

"I love you too, Aria."


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! Don't get all excited because this isn't an update. Sorry!

I just wanted to address something I have been seeing in my reviews on two of my stories including this one and I couldn't let it go on any longer without saying something.

Review #1 from _State of Grace _from an anon named (appropriately) "A":

"You're a bitch you know that surely will sell as a prostitute for a few cents, or you do free fucking sex addict you sleep with a man every hour difererente know because I've read all your stories and only a whore would write all these things you must have AIDS, syphilis and herpes all sexually transmitted diseases filthy fucking whore I hate your life is disgusting and pathetic."

Review #2 from _Holy Palmers' Kiss_ from an anon named Guest:

"I'm always curious to know you do all those things you write in your stories you love sex if so seek help from a professional because you're a slut urgent need psychological help because then you'll end up with a sexually transmitted disease."

The first thing I want to say is something I have been saying since I entered on to this site. I believe that if you are old enough to be using the internet, then you are old enough to know how to use proper grammar. I mean _honestly_. It just makes you look stupid. And I know not everyone is perfect, but it is easy to tell when someone was just typing too fast and when they are literally just an ignorant little shit. LEARN HOW TO USE PROPER GRAMMAR!

The next thing, and the really serious issue here, is people's stereotype of who they think I am. I write smut. I'm not going to argue that point. It is a fact. I write about sex in almost all of my stories. I do that because when you are in a serious relationship (in the way Aria and Ezra are), sex is a huge part of your relationship for the most part. I like fan fiction because I get to write their relationship in a real and honest way. PEOPLE HAVE HOT AND KINKY SEX WHEN THEY ARE IN LOVE! DEAL WITH IT!

I have noticed that people think I am this slore (slut/whore) who has sex with random guys and has a ton of STDs and multiple abortions a month. I would like to clear this up right now. I never thought I would have to defend myself, but here I go. I am a virgin, I'll have you know. I am 19 years old and I am a virgin. This isn't because I don't believe in sex before marriage or because I'm "not ready". I haven't had sex because I have ever been in a long term or committed relationship. I think that once I am in a loving and trusting relationship I will try all these different things I write about. I read romance novels and watch HBO. I read other smut stories on here (Ezria . Lovers . Forever is the shit). Hell, I've seen a porno. It's not like I watch porn, but I think everyone should see it at least once in their life (which is the column I fall into; one time only). I am open to the concept of sex. I do not have any STDs. I am pro-choice. I believe we are sexual creatures and I am not ashamed of that and you shouldn't be either. I don't know what our generation's obsession with slut shaming is, but it needs to stop NOW. If you don't like my stories, THEN DON'T FUCKING READ THEM. SHUT THE FUCK UP AND SIT DOWN.

Thank to all my supporting readers for not judging me or shaming me for accepting that sex is part of life. I will continue to write my stories the way I want. Thank you for your continued support.

Love Always,

A Girl Named Sydney


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you so much for all of your support! If you guys keep giving me 15+ reviews a chapter I will be updating every day!**

**Roses-double: I really liked what you said. "I've recently realized that sex is something great in a relationship." ****_Exactly_****. There is ****_nothing_**** wrong with sex, ****_especially_**** within the confines of a loving, trusting, committed relationship.**

**Don't forget to review! Love you guys!**

I walked into the brand new Bikrim Yoga studio that had opened up just a few blocks from my New York apartment. My New Year's resolution had been to get back in shape, not that I was unhealthy or anything. When the studio opened I took it as a sign from the heavens. I had previously looked into the widespread fitness trend a few weeks before and was not afraid to admit I was intimidated.

The workout consisted of a 90 minute yoga routine inside a hot and humid room, temperatures reaching the early 100s. The idea itself scared me, but what was more intimidating, I came to learn, was the sexy instructor who led the class. She was lean and fit with dark wavy hair and brown eyes. She was petite, but not small. She seemed like a breakable doll the first time I saw her. Then she did the first pose and that idea was shattered. She could contort her body into every humanly (and inhumanly) positions. That's when the fantasies started.

I always got to class early and left last and never took a break during class. It is quite acceptable to just lie down on your mat or leave the room at any point during the session if it is too much. I wanted to prove to her that I was strong.

Weeks went by before I learned her name. Aria. It was beautiful and exotic, jut like she was. I'd never talked to her, but the conversations in my head seemed to support my ideas of her.

The longer the class went on, the more I fantasized about what sex would be like with her. Every time she bent over, forwards or backwards, I got a fantastic view of her body. Her ass was perfectly rounded and her perky breasts were always trying to escape the confines of her tight sports bra. Then she would straddle during stretches and he got quite the view of her crotch. She always wore those tight yoga booty shorts that left absolutely nothing to the imagination.

One day, towards the end of class, I let my imagination run rampant and I found myself in the yoga locker room. I had stripped off my shirt and shorts, leaving me in my boxers. I didn't hear the door open or the footsteps headed my way. Suddenly, a pair of small hands wrapped around my torso and slid down to cup my cock.

"I saw you watching my today," came a silky voice belonging to my yoga teacher. "You know you can touch..." she whispered into my ear before nibbling on my earlobe.

Our breathing hitched as I swung around and pinned Aria to the mirror behind us. My lips crashed to her in an aggressive and passionate lip lock while one hand traveled to her breasts which were encased in that damn sports bra.

Suddenly I felt a tapping on my shoulder. I blinked a few times to find myself looking up at the ill-lit ceiling, the light blocked by Aria.

"Hey! Are you okay?" she asked cautiously.

I slowly sat up, slightly confused and nodded. "Yeah... Yeah, I think so. What happened?"

She sat down next to me and said, "You laid down about 20 minutes to the end of session. I guess you fell asleep..."

"Oh..." I offers lamely. I looked at the clock and saw class had ended over 45 minutes ago.

"I guess you let me sleep?" I asked.

Aria blushed, "Well you seemed to have a, ahem, problem..." she said pointedly. That could only mean one thing. I looked down to see my dick completely erect, standing proud.

I laughed sheepishly.

"So... We're you dreaming about me? I've seen you looking at me during class. That's why I do _a lot_ of downward dog..." she whispered into my ear.

"You've been putting on a show," I stated in a husky voice.

"I just wanted you to have a good view of my... assets..." she said as she lifted my hand to her breasts.

At that point I lost all control. I needed her right then and there. I crushed my lips to hers in a heated kiss, my tongue probing deep in her throat. My hands found the clips to the bra on her back and snapped the open, finally releasing her boobs. Her nipples brushed against my chest and she moaned into the kiss, giving me more access.

Her hands ran down my body, reaching their destination on my package. She grabbed my already-erect cock and squeezed it making it my turn to moan. Her hands released it and du under my shirt, tearing it from my chest, then moving to my shorts.

Once she had completely disrobed me, leaving herself still in only her yoga shorts, she leaned into my ear and whispered, "I'm not wearing any underwear..." before facing my erection.

"Aria! Oh, wow" I responded to her move.

"Ezra, prepare to be drained. You're not going to be able to stand up after I suck your dick."

Her hands kneaded my thighs; her fingers were inches from my balls. I let out a gasp when her scarlet nails brushed up against my balls.

"Oh God!" I said.

"No, I'm not God, I'm Aria" she corrected. "You like my hands on your cock? Wait until my mouth is on it! Sucking your shaft, licking the head of your cock, giving you head."

"Oh Aria. Fuck," I groaned.

She brushed her long dark hair against my bare thighs. She caressed my thighs with her hair for a few minutes, making sure to get her long silky hair all over my balls and erection as well.

"Touch me, Ezra," she demanded. I admired her rack for awhile, savoring the view and the sensation of her taut nipples in my palm. I got her nipples very hard, tweaking them just right. She made sure to rub my tits all over my lap.

She roughly spread my legs far apart. She kissed up my thighs, getting closer and closer to my balls. She made sure he could hear the kissing noises, loudly smacking her lips.

I let out a loud moan when she sucked one of my balls into my mouth. She swished it around inside my mouth, then switched to the other one; she was also stroking my thighs with her hands. I started breathing heavily when she managed to put both my balls into her mouth at once. She tenderly licked them while warming them up with her hot mouth. She used my tongue to move them all around; her lips were completely enveloping my entire sack, up to the root of my cock. Her hands began to stroke my cock.

"Oh god! Oh god!" I didn't seem capable of saying much else. She seemed to like that.

She removed my balls from her mouth and licked my shaft with the tip of her tongue. Starting at the base, she worked her way up to the sensitive underside of my dick, right under the head. She gave that area some attentive licks and then teased me a bit with some long slow licks up and down my shaft.

She finally put her lips around the whole head of my cock and started to gently suck me off. Fondling my balls with her hand, she slowly lowered her mouth over my entire member, getting it deep inside her mouth.

She slowly bobbed her head up and down on my lap, getting her hands under me and squeezing my ass. My breathing was getting heavier.

I began to buck my hips up and down as I came close to cumming. She stroked the base of my cock with her hands and swallowed my shaft again. She was swirling her tongue wildly around the underside of the head of my dock.

I was driven mad with desire. I was sweating. She kept groaning and moaning with pleasure, the sounds vibrating on my cock.

"Mmm...Oh...Mmppphh...UM!" she moaned. It was hard to really say anything verbal with my cock filling her mouth.

My groans were getting louder and my breathing more desperate. Aria firmly grabbed my dick with strong suction from her mouth as she fondled my heavy sac. My eyes were tightly shut, close to orgasm, and my hands were by my side on the mat. She reached my hands and placed them back on her tits, letting me have something to hold onto while I came.

"Oh shit! I'm gonna come soon!" I moaned a the grip on her tits tightened.

She didn't answer me verbally, just sucked me faster and made moaning noises as I prepared to finish. Her pace and intensity grew with each trip up and down my stick. She made loud slurping and sucking sounds on my cock. It was rock hard and throbbing; I could feel it shaking.

"OH! Fuck! OHHHHH!" the contractions began, and my erection flexed. She focused the muscles of her mouth and tongue intently on the head of my dick while tightening her grip around my balls. Then the explosion came.

She bobbed her head up and down and quickly swallowed it up. I grabbed her boobs tightly. I was afraid of hurting her, but she didn't seem to mind.

We completely collapsed, spent and drained, on the yoga mat.

"My turn," I said as I rolled in top of her and began to lick and suck her breasts.

My tongue flicked out of my mouth to tease a nipple, to play with the pink nub. She made some sort of soft sound as I exhaled, betraying just how aroused she was.

I smiled and moved down to her yoga shorts. "I've always wanted to rip these damn things off. They are so goddamn tight..." I groaned as I slipped my hands under the hems to grab her ass.

"Do it! I wore them for you..." she said sexily.

I withdrew my hands from under the garment and yanked them down and watched as the squeezed her thighs.

"So tight... I wonder what else is tight..." I suggested as my fingers trace her sex. She gasped again.

My eyes dropped to take in her sex. It was indeed shaven, with a small patch of hair, similar to what I had always pictured. She parted her legs just enough to reveal the flash of her pierced hood.

"Oh, baby. That is so fucking sexy," I moaned. "Come here."

I pulled her gently by the wrists onto my mat. I laid her back, and sat over her to take in her naked body. I put my hands on her thighs and spread her legs.

"So fucking sexy," I said again.

Her hands lazily played with her nipples, which drove me wild. I reached for her tits and gave them a gentle squeeze. We smiled at each other as I teased her nipples with my fingers, then bent down to take them into my mouth, one at a time.

It was Aria's turn to shudder, and she moved her hands slowly down her flat stomach to her pussy. I kissed her on the mouth before moving myself down between her legs. Her fingers spread her pussy lips wide, again revealing that sweet, little piece of jewelry.

"Lick my cunt, Ezra," she commanded in a playful tone.

Her language surprised me, I always thought of her as demure. I guess that was shot considering what we were doing and had done.

I complied with her demand right away, putting my face right down to her pussy. I took a deep breath, smelling her musky scent. It made my mouth water, and I dipped my tongue right between her lips. The ring with the tiny bead felt so erotic on my tongue, I took a minute to play with it.

I licked her nub before closing my lips over her clit and its ring. I sucked her clit gently until she sighed and put her hands on my head, encouraging me.

With my tongue warmed up, I started licking her pussy, trying out different directions and speeds, gauging her reaction. When she grabbed my hair and guided her hips to just the right spot, I began licking harder, up and down.

"Ooh. Now you've got it. Eat my pussy."

She was dripping with my saliva and her own juices, so I took two fingers and slipped them inside.

"Oh, OH," she yelled. "Yeah, baby. Get those fingers in there. Finger-fuck me until I cum!"

Her toes were curling and her head was thrashing back and forth, and I suspected that her orgasm was close. I found her g-spot and swirled my fingers there while I continued lapping at her clit.

That was all it took. She pulled my hair hard, ground her pussy against my face, and yelled, "Oh, fuck. Oh, fuck. There it is. I'm cumming. Oh, baby. Fuck me. Don't stop!"

As she came down from her orgasm, I kissed her pussy, gently sucking her lips into my mouth, one at a time.

She took a deep breath and said, "Get on top of me. I love being fucked right after I cum."

I mounted her missionary style and felt her warm, wet cunt envelop my cock. I rubbed her tits with one hand, supporting myself with the other. I could feel her moving her hips in short, jerky movements.

When she started grunting in time with her movements, I figured that something was rubbing her in the right place, and let her set the pace. Within minutes her head was starting to thrash again, and I knew she was about to cum.

This one was a little quieter, but sounded satisfying none-the-less.

"Mmmmm. I love your cock. Oh, yeah. Keep it right there," she moaned. She relaxed, and I kissed her, letting her tongue explore my mouth.

I got up and I put my hands out to help her up then eased her onto her knees, facing away from me. I put my hands on her tits, and gently pulled her back against my chest. I took a moment to slowly caress her, then eased forward onto her hands and knees.

"How's this," I murmured.

She just moaned softly as I entered her again. I put my hands on her ass, and started pumping my cock in and out of her pussy. I took a deep breath and focused all my energy into fucking her. I reached under her and grabbed her tits, which made her moan again.

I felt my balls tighten, and I knew I was getting close. Part of me wanted to hold on, knowing that this glorious day was almost over, but the other part of me, the one that was buried in Aria's pussy, took over as a spasm shot through my groin.

I felt myself letting go and I pulled my cock out of her pussy, rubbing it up and down between her ass cheeks. My cock started to spurt all over her ass and her lower back and I yelled something that even I couldn't understand.

As I relaxed, I pulled her against me, feeling the stickiness of my cum between us. As we lay there, spooning, I kissed her neck gently and started to drift off.

When I woke up, it was getting dark out, and she was gone.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! So this is the new chapter. I hope you like it! I only got 2 reviews on my last chapter! If you tell me what you guys want to read, I will write it up for you! Also, I had a few requests for a repost of the Spezria threesome one-shot, but unfortunately it has been lost in time. I am hard at work recreating it and making it better! Please encourage me to keep writing by leaving a quick message for me in a review! Follow me on twitter GrlsNamedSydney for updates, opinions, and sneaks at what is to come! It is also a good place to ask me questions. I love your interest in my writing, but sometimes I can't answer your questions on FF. If you ask me on twitter you will 100% get an answer and probably almost immediately! Enjoy this lemony goodness!**

**Also, I apologize for the shortness, but I really like this one!**

As I sat there on his black leather sofa, my thoughts of him and our conversations filled my head. I wanted to play and I imagined Ezra watching me. I quickly checked to make sure he was still in the shower before I slowly unbuttoned his collared black shirt I had borrowed, letting it expose my breasts. My nipples were already hard and erect.

I rubbed my hand over my pussy and could feel it was already dripping wet. I slid my fingers over my clit and I rubbed it gently. I slowly moved my fingers to my ass, teasing my tight hole.

There were two long mirror side by side in the living room. One was positioned directly in front of me, which gave me a view of everything I did to myself. I spread my soft pussy lips apart and admired how wet it was. My enlarged, swollen clit was so tingly and stuck out. My legs were spread wide open and I held my vaginal lips far apart. I rubbed my clit from side to side, slow at first, before I gradually sped up my ministrations. I didn't want to cum too soon so I teased myself by creating circuits up and down from my clit to my wet hole. I could see my juices really starting to flow. I eased my middle finger in, stroking the soft silky flesh inside me.

"Ohhhh... OHHHHH!" I started to moan.

I thrusted my finger in and out a few times, turning myself on even more. I inserted a second finger as well. I started to squirm a bit on the couch as I watched it all in the mirror. I slid my ass closer to the edge of the couch so I could see myself fingering my cunt a little bit better. I continued to finger my pussy wishing it was Ezra's long cock penetrating me. I slowly eased my fingers out and I trailed them around my dripping wet pussy. I slowly moved my hand back to my clit. My fingers were so slippery with my cunt juices as I moved my fingers rapidly over my clit. I could feel that sensation coming hard and fast. So I slowed down the pace and just teased myself once more.

Still imagining Ezra's eyes roaming my body and watching me, I thought of what he would see when he come out of the shower. He would see how naughty I was being and how much of a dirty girl I could become!

I pictured him dropping his towel and rubbing his stiff cock in the bathroom doorway as he watched me pleasure myself. After one last thrust into my soaked pussy, I trailed my fingers up to my stomach, then to my breasts, and circled my slippery wet fingers around my nipples. I pinched and squeezed them until they were hard, eraser-sized pebbles. I lifted my right breast towards my mouth and leaned in to lick my juices off the tip. I moved to the left breast and did the same.

I paused for a brief moment to catch my breath. I got up from the couch and went into the bedroom. I walked over to the closet and pulled out the faulty back where I hid my risqué toy box, safe and away from my parents prying eyes. Inside I had several different toys. I desperately needed penetration.

I pulled out my average length dildo and a slightly smaller one which, in turn, was slightly fatter. I bit my lower lip looking forward to what was to come. I returned to the couch. I could imagine him rubbing his fat cock even harder as he watched me penetrate myself. I got on my hands and knees on the now slightly damp area of the couch. I was still visible to myself in the mirror.

I dipped the first, longer dildo into my pussy to get it nice and wet. I spread my ass cheeks and curved my back and drove it into my ass. I then, slowly, put it in and pulled it out, teasing myself as I watched in the mirror. I eased it back in again and I sat up on my heels keeping it in place as I began to make a soft humping motion. I readjusted my position on the couch so I could better watch myself fuck my ass. My soft moans were getting very loud as I plunged the dildo in and out of my tight backdoor. My pussy was then free and open to be played with.

I grabbed my second dildo, spread my lips, and rubbed my clit with it. I rubbed it all over and around my pussy. I had my lips spread as far as they would go. I took the dildo and slid it into my pussy while still making the humping motion. I slid it in and out and moved it in a circular motion.

"Oh god! OH GOD! Oh! Fuck yes!" I could feel an orgasm coming.

It was so intense. I rode it out until I could no longer take it. I pulled it back out and rubbed my clit with it until I began to cum. I arched my back, making my breasts stick out farther. My moans could probably be heard from the other room. I pictured Ezra stroking his rock hard cock so fast that he came with me. I was looking in the mirror and I could see my cum start to flow out. I felt the small, fat dildo fall out and I slid my fingers into my pussy so I could feel the contractions from my massive orgasm. I removed my fingers and tasted my sweet cum. I removed my toy from my tired ass and laid down on the couch. A smile spread across my exhausted face. My eyes fluttered closed, my body still bare. The last thing I remembered was the sound of Ezra's door opening and him calling my name.

"Aria...?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Dedicated to my beautiful ****_The Deadliest Sin_****, and my****_ friends _****onFF who always support me. I have changed my penname for reasons. This is a REPOST.**

There was a knock at Ezra's door. Knowing exactly who it would be, he said, "Come in."

In stepped his favorite student and girlfriend, Aria. "Can I talk to you Mr. Fitz? My grades aren't as good as I need them to be, and I was wondering what I could do to improve them."

She was wearing a white blouse and a short pleated plaid skirt and white socks, knowing the schoolgirl look drove him crazy. She looked gorgeous. "What did you have in mind?" He teased.

"How about something like this?" she said, bending over and giving me a flash of her panties. Aria had a thing for older men and definitely loved submitting to her sexy teacher. He was immediately hard and got up to lock the door.

She could see his bulge forming in his pants, and he could see her nipples pressing hard against her blouse; she obviously wasn't wearing a bra.

"You know this is entirely inappropriate, and I could get fired for it" he said, feigning an adult role.

"It'll be our little secret, Ezra..." she whispered in his ear.

His bulge grew. "First you must call me Mr. Fitz. Second, you must do everything I say."

"Yes, Mr. Fitz."

"Good. Now, slowly undo your shirt," he commanded.

She did, revealing her full breasts. He feasted his eyes on them and kissed her while gently fondling her perky tits. He felt her nipples growing and bent down to lick them. She gasped as he sucked her sensitive buds, and she felt a tingling in her pussy.

"I don't think you've been doing enough work on your papers Aria, so I think you need to be punished. I want you to lay yourself over my lap for a spanking."

Her heart skipped a beat as she imagined being spanked on her bare ass. Her short skirt rode up as she lay across his legs. Her tits felt incredible pressure being squeezed between her chest and his legs. It made her even more wet. He smacked her ass a few times before she felt his hand caressing the back of her calves, then slowly traveling up her thigh, gently stroking her.

She was thrilled when his hand went under her skirt and squeezed her butt. She could feel his hard cock pressing into her stomach and it made her moan.

He flipped up her skirt to reveal her tight, thong-clad ass. She moaned as he spanked her over and over, occasionally rubbing her through her thong.

"You are not to touch yourself without permission," he commanded.

"Yes Mr. Fitz."

"Now, I want you to get on your knees and suck my cock." She quickly removed his trousers and boxers. She was surprised at his large erection, caused entirely by her. She held his cock in her hands and licked it up and down. She swirled her tongue around the head before taking it into her warm mouth. Her mouth pumped up and down his shaft, her hand caressing his balls. He was about to cum so he stood her up and kissed her passionately, their tongues entwining before kissing behind her ear. He licked her ears, her neck, her collarbone, and down to her breasts.

"Now Aria. I want you to go over to that large sofa and get on all fours with your ass in the air."

She willingly complied and moved over to the couch, following directions perfectly. She felt him lift her skirt again and spanked her more, causing her juicy cunt to drip. She shuddered in anticipation as his finger ran up and down her pussy through her soaking thong. She felt his hands on her waistband and moaned as he slowly peeled her thong down.

She was fully exposed to him, and he saw the most beautiful pussy imaginable glistening with her juices. He spanked her naked bottom until it was dark pink.

He licked her outer lips then delved his tongue inside her pussy. His tongue raped her clit over and over as she moaned his name. She was getting wetter and wetter as his tongue sworded her pussy lips.

He sat up and traced his dick head on her clit and up and down her slit, teasing until she was desperate for him to penetrate her.

Holding onto her voluptuous breasts and eraser sized nipples, she gasped as he slowly penetrated her. The slippery folds of her tight wet pussy walls tightened around his thick cock. She was in ecstasy as he thrust into her and she could feel his cock stretching her pussy and the wave of her orgasm building.

The feel of her breasts aroused him more as he pumped faster and faster. She moaned louder and louder, and he could feel his orgasm rising. She began to shriek as her orgasm flooded her body.

"Oh god! Mr. Fitz! Don't ever stop!" she screamed.

Their bodies melted together as she came hard, just as his cock erupted ropes of cum inside her.

They both collapsed in ecstasy as their orgasms ended simultaneously. "I can see you are going to need some private tutoring," Ezra said and Aria smiled mischievously as she thought of what was to come.

They both dressed in silence and reminisced in the last few moments they had alone. As Aria headed for the door, Ezra yanked her back by the arm and kissed her. It was slow and soft. When they parted he said, "I love you Aria."

She smiled and teased, "I love you... Mr. Fitz..."


End file.
